


I Want Your (Rude) Love

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Food Play, Knotting, M/M, NC-21 kids don't read, Rimming, Sex with Not Really a Sex Object (?), Toys, alpha!kyungsoo, omega!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much actually, to find happiness. But Chanyeol's got a lot thinking to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your (Rude) Love

“Harder,” Chanyeol demands. “Come on, you’re still thirty, not forty.” The jab earns him a delicious struck right on his spot. He keens at the almost unbearable pleasure.

Kyungsoo grunts on his neck. “You’re far too mouthy for someone who’s stuffed full of knot.” To highlight his words, the man forces his knot deeper inside the omega’s tight heat. Chanyeol emits an embarrassingly loud moan then slaps his partner on the hip.

Today is supposed to be the last of his heat. The first days had been spent with him and Kyungsoo fucking on every surface in his apartment (he needs to tend on his broken coffee table after this ends). Now that the scorching feeling has dissipated into low tingling simmer, they do it more to their liking: nice, languid, without urgency. They are rebuilding energy they’ve spent on the beginning to finally return to their daily lives tomorrow.

Chanyeol feels so full when Kyungsoo’s filling him with his seed for the nth time. He’s been holding himself for the last few hours so the omega is basically flooded with come. The pressure inside his stomach is stronger because the alpha’s previous releases plus this additional one has no chance out with Kyungsoo’s still-burgeoning-knot in the way. Cleaning his sheets will be a hell of work once they’re done, but Chanyeol can’t be more grateful that he is on suppressant. The feeling of an alpha’s come inside him, Kyungsoo’s come to be exact, is so exquisite. And he doesn’t need to worry about getting pregnant either.

Kyungsoo slumps on Chanyeol’s back, obviously drained. His hot breath is fanning against his nape, making him shivers involuntarily.

“I haven’t come,” Chanyeol mumbles. He too is wrung out, however the need to release is still lingering. Instead of reaching for Chanyeol’s cock, which must have been too chaffed by then, Kyungsoo’s hands go up to his chest. The jolt of pleasure is immediate. The alpha is expertly toying with his pert nipples while Chanyeol is left a sobbing mess against the dirty comforter. It takes only a few more rolls and tugs of his swollen chest for the omega to come, his cock releasing spurts onto the bed and his ass to secrete more lubricant that mixes with the mess already inside his ass.

Kyungsoo positions them onto their sides so they can be more comfortable. Height difference makes the alpha’s head only comes up to his neck and his feet merely reach Chanyeol’s calves. But spooning has never been an awkward affair for them. It just feels right.

“This is disgusting,” Chanyeol comments. “We’re lying on fluids.”

“No time to think of that,” Kyungsoo chides. “Sleep.”

“But—”

“I’d clean up,” Kyungsoo cuts him. “Sleep.” His voice holds such authority only alphas can pull off. Chanyeol has no reason not to listen anyway. He soon drifts off and falls into slumber.

 

 

In the morning, Kyungsoo leaves him on bed after making sure he has drunk enough water and fully sated of the alpha’s succulent kisses. When Chanyeol enters his kitchen after he’s left, he smiles at the assortments of baked goods and fruits on his counter. Kyungsoo often goes over the top.

 

 

 

“Look who’s back to civilization,” Sehun blurts when Chanyeol enters their workshop the next day. The younger man is holding his first son, Jongdae, in his lap. Meanwhile, Jongin, his one year-old baby boy is sleeping in bassinet Chanyeol had artfully built for him.

“Seulgi bails out on you again?” Chanyeol chooses to ignore Sehun’s jive.

“She has a meeting with her thesis supervisor,” Sehun says. Jongdae is wriggling, wanting to be let down, but as a very curious three year-old that he is, he will surely make a mess around their workplace. “I hope Joonmyun will pick them up soon. They can’t play freely here and I can’t get any work done.”

“You should ask Yixing to wait on the shop.” Chanyeol looks around for the sign of said beta. “Where’s he?”

“Soojung’s prenatal appointment,” Sehun answers.

“What did I miss while I was gone?”

“Not much, just—” Sehun frowns when he observes Chanyeol more clearly. “Hyung, sit down. You’re still a little pale.”

“It’s just the residual heat,” Chanyeol explains, waving his hand to diminish the worry.

“Sit down,” Sehun instructs. “I’ll get you some water.” He carries Jongdae with him to the pantry.

“Kyungsoo forced me to drink like a gallon this morning.” Sehun returns with a bottle of mineral water that he hands to Chanyeol. “I’m seriously bloated.”

“Post-heat dehydration can be crappy.” He sighs wistfully when he’s watching Chanyeol gulps the extra water. “I miss the time when my heat was so crazy it could make me dehydrated like that. Now that I have two kids, it only lasts four days at most.”

“It is not as fun as it seems,” Chanyeol tells him. “Kyungsoo and I barely make it out alive.”

“Your sleeping arrangement still baffles me up to this day,” Sehun laments.

“What’s so weird about it?” Chanyeol reaches out for Jongdae who gleefully asks to be transferred to his embrace. “I believe many people this day do ‘friends with benefit’ thing.”

“Yes, but it normally doesn’t go on for years,” Sehun argues. “I’m pretty sure Kyungsoo’s is the only knot you remember now.”

“Knot,” Jongdae mimics, cheerfully.

“It’s not,” he denies, offended. Sometimes Kyungsoo also makes him humping knotted dildo while he’s watching because the alpha’s kinky like that. And he can still recall some alphas he’d been experimented with during his wild college life. Kind of. _Maybe_.

“You’re thirty, a healthy omega, with a relatively established career.” Chanyeol hums at this. “Don’t you feel like something is missing?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Sehun throws his hands in the air. “Mate? Family?”

“Sehun, if I ever feel incomplete I’d completely throw myself into the streets and bare my neck to any willing alpha.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Fortunately, I feel no need to.”

“How does Kyungsoo think of this?” Sehun asks. “Hasn’t he shown interest to make you his mate? Because for such a high-in-demand alpha he gives awful lots of attention to your nonexistent ass.”

“Ass!” Jongdae pipes.

“Hey,” Sehun chides. “Don’t let daddy hears you saying that.”

“My ass is awesome, thank you,” Chanyeol growls. “Kyungsoo’s never complained about its size.”

“Chanyeol—”

“You know what I think about the whole mating thing,” Chanyeol states firmly. “It is useless, and I don’t like to live under control. My parents are happy proves of such philosophy.” Chanyeol’s parents, despite living together for more than thirty years and have two adult children, are still unbound.

“If you say so,” Sehun sighs, dejectedly. “Sometimes it feels great to be taken care of. It’s not wholly wrong to submit to our nature as an omega.”

“I’m not telling you that it’s wrong,” Chanyeol pacifies, gently. “I’m just saying it might not be for me.”

Joonmyun chooses moment they go silent to make his entrance. He’s short but compact. His gaze is piercing despite the overall gentle look. Sehun throws his bigger build toward his mate when he sees him. Joonmyun readily catches the younger, giving a peck to the barely visible claim mark on the omega’s neck. The alpha smiles at Chanyeol.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Joonmyun says. “My junior needs me to check on his design. You can’t get anything done with them in here, can you?” Joonmyun co-owns a small architecture firm with his college best friend, Minseok. He often collaborates with Chanyeol’s workshop for projects.

“No worry,” Chanyeol waves him off. “I’ve just arrived.”

“I’ll take the kids home.” Joonmyun carefully picks up his younger son from the bassinet. Jongin snuffles but other than that remains blissfully asleep.

“Take Sehun with you too,” Chanyeol says. He returns Jongdae to Sehun. “I think I can manage on my own.”

The couple looks relief but they still half-heartedly insist that Sehun stays.

“No, no,” Chanyeol refuses. “I know that Joonmyun will make a frantic call after half an hour. Might as well you go altogether.”

“I’ll check in later this afternoon,” Sehun assures him. “Dae, say bye to uncle.”

“Knot,” Jongdae laughs. “Ass.”

Chanyeol cackles while Sehun’s face goes red. His older mate only sighs and says, “I take that he’s learning a lot from his papa today.”

The family leaves, bickering amiably on their way. Chanyeol watches them from his windowsill until Joonmyun’s SUV pulls off from the front of his workshop. He then walks to his speaker, fumbling until the whole place is filled with pop rock melodies. Chanyeol bumps his head according to the beat, putting on his work apron and gloves. He begins working on the coffee table he’s promised to Baekhyun days before.

 

 

 

“This is a nice sight to come home,” Kyungsoo’s rich voice sends shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. The omega is lying down on Kyungsoo’s couch only in his boxer briefs, showing off his pale thighs to the alpha’s hungry eyes. “I figure I should be mad at you for trespassing into my place, though.”

“You gave me the passcode, anyway.”

Kyungsoo hums. He loosens up his tie and throws himself on Chanyeol. His deft fingers make their way down and before Chanyeol realizes it, he’s already bare of the only clothing article he has. No preamble, no shyness, he feels a digit entering his hole.

“You’re wet and loose,” Kyungsoo sounds like he’s talking about the weather. “Did you finger yourself?”

“Mm,” Chanyeol mumbles. “But I prefer you doing it.”

“Of course.”

Kyungsoo flips him onto his stomach. He helps him to position his body weight onto his knees, until his ass is hiked up in the air. The alpha wastes to time to dive in once the pink, puffy hole is presented to him. Chanyeol sighs contentedly when he feels the familiar tongue licks its way into his orifice. It’s warm, wet, and sloppy just how he likes it. His hole secretes more lubricant which Kyungsoo quickly slurps in like a starved man.

Sex outside his heat has always been Chanyeol’s favorite. Not that it’s unpleasant during his heat. But without the blind need to be filled, Chanyeol feels more like himself and sex is more enjoyable that way.

When Kyungsoo turns him to his back, well-endowed cock teases his messy entrance, Chanyeol takes time to admire the other. Kyungsoo is small for an alpha, although his body is well-built, you can see the taunt of his flexed-muscles whenever he moves. It’s his personality that really screams _alpha_. Kyungsoo demands to be listened in the way he talks, in the way he looks at people. He diffuses authority. Chanyeol is always more than happy to comply to him in bed.

The omega whines when Kyungsoo pushes in until his engorged head slides inside him, pulsing precome into his channel. But then he pulls out again, rubbing the wet tip against him.

“Kyungsoo!”

“What?”

“Don’t tease.”

His meek protest only puts a smirk on Kyungsoo’s face. He abruptly stands up from the couch, ignoring Chanyeol’s wail of _come back_. He joins him again with a familiar box in his hand. Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he takes out a string of anal beads.

“Shh,” Kyungsoo shushes him. “Let’s take it slow, huh?” He pushes one bead inside of Chanyeol then another and another. “I’m still amazed at how such a tiny hole can fit so much.” By that time Chanyeol is already panting, five beads inside his asshole, his cock's straining against Kyungsoo’s abdomen. The alpha is a cruel tease tonight, he fits a small vibrator after the anal beads then turns the device to medium. Chanyeol’s whole body immediately trembles because the beads also vibrate since they’re touching the vibrator and one of them has a direct contact to his prostrate.

“Too much,” Chanyeol sobs.

“Is it?” Kyungsoo’s hands move to cup his still-swollen breasts, remnants of his heat. He presses his fingers into his nipples that they sink into the dents on his chest. “You can handle this, right?"

Twenty minutes later when Chanyeol’s been wet all over with come, sweats, tears, and drools (not that he will ever admit to be in such state), Kyungsoo finally takes pity on him. He turns off the vibrator and pulls it out. The beads come out slower, with Kyungsoo’s taking his sweet time by pulling them out one by one, making sure that Chanyeol is aware of the sensation when each bead is tugging on his tight rim before it’s freed.

“You still want my cock?” Kyungsoo slides his cock against the underside of Chanyeol’s ass.

“Please,” Chanyeol begs.

It’s slow and loving. Kyungsoo takes care of his every need, making sure that the tip hits his sweet spot every time he enters him. When his knot is almost fully formed, he gently asks whether Chanyeol wants him to finish inside or not. Chanyeol would be an idiot to refuse.

When they’ve both come undone, Kyungsoo motions them around that Chanyeol can rest on his chest. Chanyeol is bigger than Kyungsoo so it looks ridiculous, his lips land on Kyungsoo’s temple and his head tilts awkwardly so that he can fit in the couch. He stretches his lower body, growling when Kyungsoo’s knot hits his oversensitive walls.

“Stop jostling around.” Kyungsoo slaps his ass cheeks.

“It’s cramped.”

“You’re the one who seduced me to take you right here and then.”

Chanyeol huffs and burries his nose in Kyungsoo’s raven hair. He moans when Kyungsoo’s hand moves to his backside, where they are joined. The area is so, so sensitive but it feels too damn _good_.

“I thought you’re too tired for another round,” Chanyeol murmurs.

“I can’t stop touching you,” Kyungsoo replies, lowly, not slightest bit sheepish for groping around. “You should sleep. You look like a zombie.”

“A gorgeous one, I supposed.”

“Don’t push.”

Chanyeol yawns, because he is tired. “I’d prepared to cook you some stew, though. It’s in your kitchen.”

“I’ll do it once my knot comes down.”

“Alright.”

 

 

 

The thought of mating with Kyungsoo has actually visited his mind several times. They have been exclusively sleeping together for more than eight years and he’s known the alpha even longer than that. They’re quiet compatible, both in bed and life outside it. Outside the bedroom, Chanyeol is independent and Kyungsoo can be such a pushover to his wishes, he never once treats him less just because he’s an omega. When they’re intimate, Chanyeol likes to be dominated and Kyungsoo is keen to assert authority. They sound like a perfect pair.

However, each of them comes with a long history.

Kyungsoo had been raised solely by his alpha father because his mother was absent to pursue her own career. He told Chanyeol how hard it was for his father and him. His father didn’t know how to properly take care of a child, and Kyungsoo had spent his childhood missing a maternal figure in his life. Luckily, he’d grown up without defect and ends up sharing a strong bond with his father. It doesn’t mean he makes it out completely without scar, though.

Kyungsoo told him how he wants his mate to be fully present in their future child’s milestones. He wants to be the only breadwinner for the family while his mate takes care of the household. He conveyed all this in their fourth year together, watching Chanyeol with hopeful eyes. The downturn of his lips shows that he might not see what he’d expected on Chanyeol’s face and he never brings up the subject again. However, their arrangement never changes so Chanyeol figures they're fine just the way it is.

On Chanyeol's side, his family is not conventional. His parents don’t mate each other even if they have him and his older sister. Both are eccentric artists who value individual freedom more than anything. Chanyeol’d been growing up listening to their view on life and internalizes it to his heart. Instead of looking to settle down, Chanyeol builds his dream as a renowned interior designer. He’s on his way there, having his own workshop at such a young age. Some people sneer down at him because his omega status, but Chanyeol holds his chin up. If anything, he should be prouder to achieve so much as an omega.

Although he’s not going to back down on his career for anything, Chanyeol’s never been aversed to the idea of having his own child. Sometimes when he looks at how Sehun interacts with his sons, he feels envy crawling up on him. He’s an omega and he loves children. But he’s also not looking to have a child with someone other than Kyungsoo, and he knows what having a child with the alpha would mean. Their mismatched expectations lead them not to clearly define what they currently have together.

 

 

 

“This is terrible!” Sehun’s booming voice echoes throughout the studio. He’s having a half-asleep Jongin in baby carrier on his chest while Jongdae is holding his left hand.

Chanyeol frowns. Yixing halts from sawing the huge block of mahogany he’s about to build into a baby cradle. They give Sehun their full attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Seulgi has sudden thesis meeting with her professor, again!” Sehun says, panicking. “Joonmyun is currently out of town and I need to meet The Hans to finalize the design of their new home. I can’t bring my tykes there!”

“Calm down.” Chanyeol takes off his gloves. “I’ll bring the boys to my place. I can finish off early today.”

“Yeah,” Yixing immediately agrees. “I’ll be closing down the shop later.” Chanyeol sends him a thankful smile for his kindness.

“Really?” Sehun sags in relief. “You’re my saviors.”

After he buckles his children in their car seats they’ve moved from his car to Chanyeol’s, Sehun turns to the older man. “Thanks a lot.”

“Don’t worry.”

“Papa!” Jongdae and Jongin whine in chorus, not willing to be parted with their father. Their eyes are watery and pitiful, small hands making grabby gestures. Sehun stares at them and seems a second away to cancelling his plan with his client so Chanyeol ushers him to his car.

During the ride to his place Chanyeol tries to distract the boys by pointing out to cars outside, all the while maintaining his concentration on the road. By the moment they reach Chanyeol’s complex, they look significantly happier, forgetting that their parents are away. With some difficulties (Sehun’s sons have strong kicks), he manages to get them out of their seats. The omega feels blessed with the elevator in his building because then he can carry the toddlers in his arms, their necessities bag's slung over his back. They tend to wander off if he doesn’t have them in tight grip.

When they arrive in front of his door, he lowers Jongdae on the floor, punching in his passcode, then walks them into his apartment.

“You’re home finally.” Chanyeol nearly drops Jongin when Kyungsoo welcomes him, only in his black boxer. His abs is prominent even in the dim lighting of Chanyeol’s hallway. The alpha’s eyes widen when he takes notice of the underage audience. He yelps and runs off to Chanyeol’s room, tripping several times on his way, leaving the omega laughing his heart out.

“Are you reenacting a scene from some cheesy por—blue movie?” Chanyeol’s mindful of the children’s ears. They repeat everything. “Joonmyun will throw a fit for tainting his boys.”

“I thought you’re going to be alone,” Kyungsoo grumbles. He comes back, donned in Chanyeol’s T-shirt and sweatpants which are too big for him.

“Sehun needs someone to watch out for them,” Chanyeol explains. “You’re coming home early today.” Kyungsoo’s job as a financial analyst often demands him to stay at office after hours.

“It’s Friday.” Is all Kyungsoo’s reply. He plucks Jongin from Chanyeol’s embrace and peppers kisses to the baby. Jongin squeals gleefully at the attention.

“Hey!” Jongdae delivers a kick to Kyungsoo’s calve. “Not my baby.” He’s such a protective alpha brother to his omega baby.

“Do you want one too?” Kyungsoo bends down to scoop the three year-old to his free arm. Jongdae wails when Kyungsoo places slobber kisses to his cheeks.

Chanyeol observes the scene from the side, warmth seeping to his every pore. Kyungsoo looks like a great father material.

“I’d prepare a light dinner,” Chanyeol announces before he decides to do something stupid like recording the moment with his phone camera or simply cooing.

“I’d entertain them.”

He listens to the laughter and rustles from the living room while whipping out carbonara fettucine for dinner. Kyungsoo’s mature alpha persona will dissolve into that of a little boy whenever there are children around. It’s one of the qualities that Chanyeol loves from him.

He’s stirring the sauce when Kyungsoo stealthily creeps up to him, hands gripping his butt.

“Hands off,” Chanyeol chides. “The kids might see.”

“Jongin is dozing off,” Kyungsoo informs him. “And Jongdae is now watching over him like a puppy guard.”

“They are adorable.”

“And handful,” Kyungsoo continues. “Joonmyun told me how they weaken his alpha steel heart.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Please, Joonmyun doesn’t have steel heart.”

“I thought the night won’t end up like this,” Kyungsoo says. “Not that I complain. I love having Little Kims around.”

Chanyeol puts down his wooden spoon and circles his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. “What did you plan?” he asks, sultrily.

“A mind blowing scene where you’re screaming, hanging off my knot.” Chanyeol feels hot around his neck just listening to the alpha’s low voice. “And then a proposal to move in with me.”

Chanyeol freezes. Perhaps it’s not the reaction that Kyungsoo'd expected because he disentangles himself from Chanyeol. He doesn’t go far though, instead standing on his ground and looks up to Chanyeol with determined eyes.

“Our lease will end next month,” Kyungsoo says. “We’re always staying at each other place anyway, I almost never sleep alone anymore. I don’t care whether it’s to yours or mine, but I want to move in with you.”

“Kyungsoo—”

“Uncle! Jonginnie peepee!” Jongdae’s screech fills the entire space.

“I’ll take care of that.” Kyungsoo squeezes his waist reassuringly. Chanyeol watches him leaves, knowing that this is not the end of their conversation.

 

 

 

Between life and work Chanyeol rarely has time to meet up with his sister. Whenever the opportunity arrives, Chanyeol never hesitates to snatch it. Today is more so than ever. Yoora is leaving him to pick up their drinks and cakes from the counter. Their favorite café is not so packed during this hour. The cozy atmosphere and nice slow music unleash the tension in Chanyeol’s body.

“How’s the workshop doing?” Yoora places his sweet potato latte in front of him. She sips on her own cup, no doubt filled with her favorite Americano.

“Several new customers coming in,” Chanyeol tells her. “Joonmyun’s firm also needs our help to design the interior of their client’s office. It’s a big project.”

“I’m glad you’re doing well," she beams then clears her throat. "I've got something to tell you." Yoora rummages through her hand bag. She pulls out an envelope and hands it to the younger. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at the suspicious looking paper while Yoora resumes drinking her coffee, trying to look nonchalant.

What Chanyeol reads in the paper has his eyes popping out. “You’re tying the knot?”

“Uh-huh,” Yoora says, her eyes gauge on Chanyeol’s response to her mating ceremony invitation. “Changin and I’ve been together since forever. I think it’s time for us to settle down together, building our own family. I want a child, Chanyeol, and as a beta my prime years isn’t as long as yours.”

Chanyeol stares at the paper in a long time. “How do mom and dad think about this?”

“They asked whether I’m happy, if Changin makes me happy,” Yoora laughs lightly. “I said ‘yes’ and they said nothing no more.”

“Mating…is a big deal.”

Yoora sighs and cups Chanyeol’s hand with hers. “I realize that we’re coming from unconventional family. I’m so lucky actually, that I’ve been introduced to such a unique value since I was young. Even so, I’m growing up, I’m seeing the world as myself. I feel the need to be with someone, with Changin, because I want to.”

“You’re looking at me that way again,” Chanyeol groans.

“Like what? Judging?” Yoora pinches his nose. “I’m not saying this to chastise you. Although it will do you good to try a different perspective. Maybe you can finally put a definition on what you and your alpha have.”

“Kyungsoo asked me to move in with him,” Chanyeol whispers.

His sister perks up. “Really? When did this happen?”

“A week ago.”

“And how did you reply?” Yoora asks curiously.

“I haven’t.” In fact, he’d been not-so-furtively avoids the alpha in the past week. A mission’s proven to be too hard since they live next to each other.

“Damn.” Yoora has interpreted Chanyeol’s gesture correctly. “You and your inability to face issues. You think the elephant in the room will gallop away if you sleep it off?”

“Well, no, but at least we can pretend that it never happened?”

“I feel bad for Kyungsoo,” Yoora grumbles. “My brother is an idiot.”

“What should I do?”

“Talk?” Yoora shakes her head disbelievingly. “You’ve known each other for a long time. You understand him like the back of your hand so is otherwise. Ask yourself whether you want to take another step in your relationship. Do you want to move in with him? Do you want to be with him at all?”

“I just—” Chanyeol drops his head onto the table. “I can’t imagine myself with another person,” he murmurs weakly into the tabletop. He feels a ruffle to his brown locks. Tilting his head, he sees Yoora grinning sympathetically at him.

“Have a talk with him,” she orders. “Then you two go figure out.”

 

 

 

Figuring out happens two days later. Chanyeol camps inside his studio, working on new children’s stools for a kindergarten located near his area. The principal, Jinho, was his high school friend. He asks Chanyeol to replace some of worn out furniture in his school, knowing his quirky and often childish design. Instead of making the styles uniformed, he customizes each of them, having too much fun carving different animals on the back of the little chairs. He’s too immersed in his work, he almost misses familiar rich voice calling for his name.

Kyungsoo’s standing at the door, looking prim in his dark blue suit. He’s holding a bottle of booze.

“Of course you’d be here.” Kyungsoo walks further inside his messy studio. His eyes are elsewhere, inspecting Chanyeol’s recent creations, done and half-done. Meanwhile the omega’s watching him with apprehension. They haven’t talked at all since the time Sehun’s sons staying over at his place, hasty greetings and stilted attempts of talking (from Kyungsoo, of course) ignored. He’s curious of Kyungsoo’s intention to visit him.

“I see, you’re working hard.” Kyungsoo is still a few feet away from his but Chanyeol’s knees already buckle with the strong scent the alpha emits.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I should visit you at work sometimes.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I hardly do that anymore, right?”

"You're busy. It's okay."

“I will never be too busy for my...for you." Kyungsoo sighs heavily, his facade crumbles for a second. Momentarily, he looks worn out, but then his eyes harden again. "I miss you."

Chanyeol gulps at the darkness in the alpha’s orbs. He sees Kyungsoo’s fingers playing with the bedpost of a piece he’d finished two days ago, furnished and all. “Hmm, this looks strangely…phallic.”

Chanyeol snorts at it.

Kyungsoo stares at the bottle he’s holding, contemplative. He pops out the cork with his teeth and some of the liquid inside follows in dense bubbles. Ignoring Chanyeol’s horror shriek, he pours half the content onto the bedpost.

“I think I remember my biology teacher mentioned that alcohol kills bacteria?”

Sex with Kyungsoo has always been wild, adorned with various adventures. Chanyeol’s believes he wouldn't make so many discoveries without the man as his partner. He is naked, clutching tightly to still fully-clothed Kyungsoo, the blunt tip of the bedpost nudges its way to his entrance. Chanyeol wails when the incredibly thick ridge breaches his hole, he holds on tighter to the other, nearly sobbing because the pleasure mixed with pain is almost unbearable.

Kyungsoo remains composed despite his small stature holding Chanyeol’s entire weight. He makes sure that the omega doesn’t come down too fast and hurt himself. It’s a slow process but finally the wood piece has nowhere to go inside of Chanyeol, having reaches his deepest place. Chanyeol is way too full and the bedpost is cold and unforgiving, even then he’s still shamefully turned on. His hard cock is a solid prove.

Kyungsoo fixes Chanyeol’s legs so they settle more comfortable around his waist. “Are you ready?” he asks.

“No,” Chanyeol responds just to irk the man.

The alpha picks up his teasing tone. He huffs, lifting Chanyeol’s body until only the tip of the wood left inside his hole, then drops him till he’s fully penetrated. Chanyeol screams on top of his lungs despite the movement being gentle. Kyungsoo swallows the noise with his mouth, his tongue messily makes its way to Chanyeol’s cavern. He rocks Chanyeol’s pliant body, making his ass grinds on the bedpost, his inner walls nearly numb because the sensation is too overwhelming. After that, he only has hazy memory of him moaning Kyungsoo’s name while being impaled almost cruelly with the hard wood. When he comes to, maybe a minute or _an hour later_ , he’s lying down on a mattress he keeps at the back room of his workshop for when he’s sleeping in. There’s a big splotch of come ruining Kyungsoo’s nice suit.

“Did I go too far?” Kyungsoo asks, gently. He’s wiping tears from Chanyeol’s face. He helps him to raise his upper body, makes him chugging a big gulp of water.

“It was intense,” Chanyeol croaks out. “I never knew a bedpost can replace dildo.”

Kyungsoo laughs heartily and pecks on his lips. Chanyeol sees that he’s restless in his attires, realizing that he probably hasn’t gotten his release yet. He moves his hand to cup the obvious bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants. The man sighs, resting his back against the wall while Chanyeol pulls down his zipper to take out his hard cock. The taller almost drools at the sight of half-formed knot, his tongue instinctively comes out to lick the delicious precome dropping from the slit of Kyungsoo’s cock.

“So good to me.” Kyungsoo cards his fingers through his hair. “ _Always_ so good,” he moans.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol begs. He turns around, folding his bent legs underneath his chest, presenting his used hole to Kyungsoo. His lubricant leaking sloppily down onto the mattress but he’s beyond caring. Kyungsoo seems entranced by the clench and unclench movement his hungry asshole makes. Chanyeol whines again but his voice breaks when Kyungsoo slams himself in one go. The alpha doesn’t waste his time being gentle, his hip moves almost desperately, each shove bruising Chanyeol’s backside. With the force he’s putting in his thrusts, Chanyeol is sure he won’t be able to walk tomorrow. He smiles to himself; that sounds like a worthy pain.

While Kyungsoo’s penetration is punishing, the way his thick lips pressing kisses onto the column of Chanyeol’s neck is soft, romantic even. The paradox makes Chanyeol’s head reels.

It doesn’t take much for both of them to find the peak. Chanyeol dirties the sheet further with his never ending release then a beat later Kyungsoo is filling him with hot thick come. He’s sighing in content with the blissful feeling of taking so much come from _his_ alpha. His eyes open wide.

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol calls.

The only reply he gets is a soft grunt.

“Does the offer still stand?” he asks.

He senses the way Kyungsoo tenses up at his question.

“You mean to move in with me?”

“Yeah, that one.” Chanyeol bites his lower lip worriedly. It’s a good thing he’s still lying with his stomach down, that way he doesn’t need to look at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“It still does.” He hates that Kyungsoo sounds uncharacteristically vulnerable. Chanyeol turns his head to stare at the alpha. “If you want it, that is.” Kyungsoo’s eyes have that hopeful gleam he had when he’s talking to Chanyeol about his dream of future mate. But hey, one step at a time. Chanyeol needs more time to sort of his thoughts.

“Tell me where I should sign on the lease.”

The smile Kyungsoo gives him is nearly blinding.

 

 

 

Moving in with Kyungsoo shows to be no feat at all. They mutually decide on Kyungsoo’s place since it is newly renovated. Chanyeol thought there would be a period of adjusting and whatnot, but since the day one it feels like they’ve been living together for years (which they kind of have). Kyungsoo is a pleasant roommate, never hesitates to do the cleaning when Chanyeol is too busy, and he almost always relents to his whims. They talk about everything and nothing every night, cuddling together on the bed or the couch if they’re too tired to do anything else. Chanyeol sheepishly admits he looks forward to coming home from work every day because he knows his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ ) is waiting for him there.

Now that they’re seeing each other more intensely, the amount of sex they have is also shooting off the roof. They are experimenting more and more. Chanyeol recalls with pleasant shudders when Kyungsoo brought a bunch of grapes into their scene. He stuffed almost all of them inside Chanyeol’s hole until he could no longer take the pressure and ended up squeezing the fruit with his muscles, purplish juice running out of his entrance which Kyungsoo’s quickly licked off. He then had so much fun eating them out of Chanyeol’s filled hole, the tall omega’s quivering on the sheets, having come more than several times while Kyungsoo played with his ass.

Living with Kyungsoo gives him so much more than a pleasant life and extra hot sex, though. He’s rethinking his value of not being tied down. He realizes that even if he’s holding the value dearly, he’s been doing the _exact opposite_ since he first let Kyungsoo be there for his heat years ago. Although painful, he’s also been contemplating about sharing the reigns over his studio with Sehun and Yixing. Perhaps then he can provide more attention to himself and Kyungsoo. Maybe one day he can give what Kyungsoo wants the most.

He is still indecisive in spite of all the thinking. Kyungsoo looks happy and Chanyeol is happy and their life is perfect, right? He doesn’t expect an epiphany comes to him later.

 

 

 

Yoora and Changin’s ceremony is beautiful. They claim each other behind the tulle cover at the back of the room privately before coming out, new bite marks adorn their necks. Together, the couple walks toward the reverend to exchange their vows and is pronounced to be fully mated right after. They bow deeply several times to their guests before making ways to their respective families. It’s so traditional, unlike what Chanyeol is used to, but nonetheless so magnificent. It feels so sacred.

Yoora hugs their parents altogether, giggling to funny commentary dad makes to her ear. She then moves to Chanyeol and engulfs him in a tight embrace.

“You did it,” Chanyeol says once Yoora has let go of him.

“I did it!” Yoora’s cheeks are red with bliss. She pulls Kyungsoo, who’s been beside Chanyeol the entire time, into a friendly hug. She whispers something Chanyeol can’t catch to the alpha which makes the man laughs richly into the air. Yoora winks at both of them before going off to greet his in-laws.

“What did she say?” Chanyeol asks.

“She’s just being funny.” Kyungsoo squeezes his waist but Chanyeol isn’t fully satisfied.

Later on, he’s left sitting with his mother while Kyungsoo is off to answer an urgent call from the office. They are watching Yoora dances with dad, chortling nonstop because the old man keeps tripping on his own feet. Changin looks a little more graceful dancing with his omega father. Chanyeol leans his head on his mother’s shoulder, his fingers tracing the phoenix tattoo she has on her right forearm. She kisses her son’s temple softly.

“It’s a beautiful ceremony, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Chanyeol mumbles his reply.

“Yoora looks so fulfilled.” Mom’s husky voice reverberates with unbidden happiness. “Now I’m wondering when your time will come.”

Chanyeol pulls away from his mother. “What? Mom, we’ve only just moved in together.”

“You’re at the age when you’re supposed to look upon settling down.” The woman shrugs as if she didn’t just give Chanyeol heart attack. “And you’ve found yourself such an agreeable alpha.”

“Where is my mom?” Chanyeol demands jokingly, tickling the older omega’s sides. “Where did you hide her?”

His mother is still such a strong woman in her age. She successfully traps Chanyeol in her arms. Chanyeol half-heartedly tries to break free but after several attempts resignedly admits that he loves being held.

“Do you like Kyungsoo?” Mom asks.

Way more than that. “I think I love him,” Chanyeol confesses.

“That’s wonderful,” Mom says. “What is he expecting from your relationship?”

“He’s a progressive alpha, he treats everyone equally regardless their status,” Chanyeol tells her. “But he’s also a conventional one who’s looking for a mate to have a family with.”

“Are you not looking for that as well?”

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Chanyeol inhales deeply. “Sometimes I think being mated is just plain nuisance. I’m in love with Kyungsoo and I believe he feels the same way, so tying down sounds superficially ceremonial. Other times, when I’m looking at him I want to be with him in every sense possible. I want him to complete me as much as I want to complete him. People often talk about mating in that sense.”

“I’m really curious about it myself.” Chanyeol tilts his head questioningly to his mother. “To be mated. Everyone raves about it and I think it’s exaggerated. But what if it really makes ones’ relationship to be a full circle? My moment has passed though. It’s my duty now to see my children find their own happiness.”

Chanyeol lets the words sink in.

“Do you want it to remain the biggest ‘what if’ in your life?” Mom asks again. “I know you, you’d never consider something unless you desire it.”

The back-and-forth run in Chanyeol’s mind suddenly stops. The picture of him and Kyungsoo together, their necks bearing each other’s claim mark, becomes so vivid Chanyeol’s heart aches for it to be reality. The thought of having a child with his and Kyungsoo’s characteristics is no longer vague and worrying. He turns to look at Sehun’s family who’s also invited to the ceremony.

Sehun, Joonmyun, and their children are joining the crowd in the dance floor, having the time of their life. Jongdae and Jongin shriek gleefully when their parents swirl them around. Chanyeol admires the younger omega who manages to find balance between attending his family and expanding his own endeavor. Sehun doesn’t do it without hair-pulling moments but Joonmyun and his friends are always supportive. His sons also don’t seem lacking of affection despite having both parents working. Chanyeol figures he can try. Kyungsoo will always be on his side.

The door to the ceremonial hall opens, revealing a little ruffled Kyungsoo. The man scans the crowd for him, mouthing regretful ‘ _sorry’_ when he finds his eyes.

As the alpha makes his way back toward him, Chanyeol thinks he’s wasted _too long time_ conflicting with his own self. Kyungsoo has always been his perfect fit. If he’s with him, Chanyeol knows everything will be alright. But they have the rest of their life to make up for the lost time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and last time I'm attempting something dirty. It only ends up like dirt/sobs/


End file.
